


In For A Long Day, Fuck Toy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Broken Abaddon, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Double Penetration, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slurs, Violation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a second abbadon/sam/dean where they keep raping her and degrading her? (Tied up, screaming and begging maybe violating her?as dark as possible)pretty pretty please! Loved the first one</p>
            </blockquote>





	In For A Long Day, Fuck Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Part two to [Submissive Little Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566306) (12)

Sam and Dean stepped back into the room, seeing Abaddon spread out and tied up. She turned to see the two walk in and she struggled in the bonds.

"Please." She begged. "Not today. Yesterday was….demanding. Please, let me have a break."

"I thought we have already established who is in charge here. And it isn’t you, slut." Sam growled.

"King….please." Abaddon said.

She cried out as Sam grabbed her hair, and pulled her up sharply. Dean settled behind Abaddon, stripping out of his clothing, and pressing close, rubbing his growing erection against the flesh of Abaddon’s ass.

"You want to try that again?" Sam murmured, eyes bright yellow as he studied Abaddon.

Abaddon shook, and shut her eyes. Sam started to grin, until she opened them again.

"Don’t fuck me." She begged.

"You don’t have a choice, whore." Sam yanked Abaddon’s head back, eliciting another cry from Abaddon, and forcing her to bare her neck. "You’re our fuck toy, to do as we please. And you don’t complain."

Sam’s eyes flickered to Dean’s, and Dean grinned, pressing his cock to Abaddon’s folds and thrusting in, starting a fast pace.

"No! Please!" Abaddon cried out.

Sam chuckled and his started to bite on marks on Abaddon’s neck, a hand going down to rub fast circles on her clit.

Abaddon struggled in her bonds, trying to escape from Sam and Dean, but the grip of the two were too strong.

"No escaping, slut." Dean murmured in Abaddon’s ear.

She felt Sam’s cock push at her folds, and she shrieked, trying to escape again.

Dean slowed down as Sam pushed inside, until both were seated, and they started moving in a rhythm, making Abaddon groan and squirm.

"Stop fighting." Sam growled, hand not letting up on Abaddon’s clit. "You should have learned by now what happens when you say no to your King."

Abaddon let loose a small sob, and Sam came inside of her. Dean grunted and a few thrusts later, came as well.

The two pulled out and Abaddon was tossed down on the bed, Sam over her face, cock hanging between his legs, brushing against Abaddon’s lips.

"You’re in for a long day, fuck toy. Hope you’re ready."


End file.
